


It's been a long time, I'll see you again

by Chibi_Twan



Series: It's Christmas, Get in the way and He'll Deck ya [1]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Lee Christmas Needs a Break, Lee Christmas is Deckard Shaw, Luke Hobbs is mentioned, Protective Lee Christmas, Rated For Violence, Second movie fix-it, Violence is not that descriptive, Warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Twan/pseuds/Chibi_Twan
Summary: Lee is not putting up with anyone's bullshit today, he wants something done? He'll do it himself.
Relationships: Lee Christmas & The Team, Lee Christmas & The Urge to Protect
Series: It's Christmas, Get in the way and He'll Deck ya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	It's been a long time, I'll see you again

**Author's Note:**

> So I just binged the first two movies after watching all of the Fast and Furious movies and Hobbs & Shaw... This was born out of my love of Lee and Deckard.

After landing, his phone went off not even ten minutes into the mission. A glance at the screen showed it was Hobbs calling, again. 

"Hello, darling."

Lee glanced at Barney, scowling as he realized Barney was mocking him because he thought it was Lacy calling.

"What the hell do you want?" Lee snapped, ignoring the way the others all stopped to stare at him.

_"What I can't call to say hello?"_

"I'm busy shit-for-brains, if it ain't the end of the world then why are you calling me?"

_"Dom wanted me to invite you over to the house for dinner."_

"Why the fuck would he want that? I tried killing him."

_"Well, you tried killing me too, and here we are."_

"Don't sound so pleased, I'll kill you sooner or later. Don't forget that."

_"Aw come on Shaw! I thought we were past this?"_

"Like hell we are, is there an emergency or did you just call because your dipshit leader said to?"

_"I'm calling because Dom asked me to and I agreed. Come on man, would it kill you to just come to see us? You vanished immediately after that shit went down in Samoa. Hattie says she hasn't seen you in months."_

"Why the fuck are you two still talking to each other?!" Lee growled, pushing past all the others and gesturing for them to get a move on.

_"Why not? She's old enough to decide who she wants to talk to."_

"Yeah, and it's a rainy day in hell when I let you two become anything more than one time aquainences. I'm hanging up. You call me again and I will personally hunt you down, and cut off your balls before I tape them to that big ass forehead of yours. Understand me?"

Not waiting for a response, Lee ended the call and quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that? I doubt that was your girlfriend."

Lee glanced at Barney, immediately noticing how the others, even Maggie and Billy, all stared at him in open curiosity and no small amount of shock, "Just some idiot I know. Y'all done being nosey little kids, or are we just going to put this mission on hold? Stand around here gossiping like a bunch of teens?"

Barney turned, "Billy the Kid."

"Yeah?"

"Today's your lucky day. You get to take point." 

"My pleasure, sir."

Billy took off, jogging ahead of them uphill and Lee kept his eye on the kid until he was far enough away that he couldn't tell if the dark shape he was staring at was him or a tree.

"Wow, you remember when you could do that?" Lee smirked.

"No. Do you?"

"I could blow him away if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah? Look down," Barney snorted, "You see what I see? Short legs. A thousand bucks you can't catch him. Go on, Flash."

"You're on." 

Lee grinned at Barney's surprised exclamation as he took off running after the kid. Billy was fast, definitely faster than most, but Lee's been running all his life. If there was one thing he could always count on, it was being the fastest. It was somewhat disappointing how quickly he was able to catch up, Billy slowed down as soon as he noticed him coming up on his right.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Nah," Lee smirked, pointing over his shoulder, "The old man bet me a thousand I couldn't keep up with you, or even catch up. Looks like I proved him wrong, huh?"

Billy chuckled, "Does this mean I need to get faster?"

"You're plenty fast kid, I've just been running for a long time."

"It comes with the job?"

"What?"

"Running all the time…" Billy looked down, "Is that something you guys do a lot?"

Lee sighed, "With the kind of work we do? Yeah. Though it's often running toward danger rather than away…. I was talking about my other job though."

Lee stumbled, he did not mean to say that. Why did he say that? No one here talks about their real lives… he never has before.

"What's your other job?"

"Ah, now you see. That's a secret." Lee cleared his throat, "Come on, we got a mission to finish."

It wasn't long before they reached the highest point of the hill. Lee stood guard while Billy set everything up, and began searching their surroundings for the wreck. It took roughly five minutes before Billy's voice came over the comm set.

_"I found the wreck, it's at the bottom of the hill, sir."_

_"Slow it down Billy, you're making the rest of us look bad."_

Lee snorted, sharing an amused glance with Billy before speaking, "Speak for yourself, I can keep up at least." 

_"Mind telling me where the hell that stamina came from, Christmas?"_

_"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm as old as you are. Your age must be getting to you."_

_"Roger that. Slowing it down."_

Lee frowned as Billy cut into the conversation, looking over at the kid he saw him trying and failing to hide the grin on his face.

The rest of the team and Maggie met up with them a couple of minutes later, panting lightly from the excursion.

"The rest of the planes over the hill, sir."

"Good work, Billy."

"Need to take a minute?" Lee grinned, leaning back against the tree, "Maybe try and catch your breath before we move on?"

"Shut up," Barney grumbled.

"You owe me a thousand."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Barney led the way over the small hill.

"Looks like somebody had a bad day," Caesar whistled as the full extent of the damage came into view.

"You guys go to the right," Barney looked toward Lee and Billy before gesturing for them to follow him.

Lee frowned as he noticed Maggie following after them instead of going with the others but didn't say anything about it since Barney didn't. Growling from up ahead seized his attention, Coyotes were surrounding the corpse's out on the ground, tearing into them and eating the bits of flesh that tore off. Gagging from next to him had Lee jerking out of the way as Billy leaned forward, hands on his knees, and very obviously trying not to get sick.

"Pull up that scarf of yours kid." Lee murdered, the rotting smell certainly wouldn't help keep nausea away.

Lee felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, Barney, Maggie, and Billy all glanced at him but he didn't answer it.

He had a mission to focus on.

Barney sent the kid up ahead and they were to enter the plane only… a gut feeling had Lee stopping at the entrance.

"What's up?"

Lee frowned, "I think I'll follow the kid."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Barney asked.

"Bad feeling." 

Turning back, Lee darted off in the direction he'd seen Billy go. He wasn't sure what the heavy feeling settled in his gut was for but he knew better than to ignore it. He was glad he didn't, as moments later, he reached the next highest point and saw a couple of goons sneaking up behind the kid.

Lee immediately threw out three blades, each one landing in the enemy's necks before calling out, "Kid! Get the hell out of there!"

Billy jerked around in surprise, staring at the dead bodies in front of him before his eyes darted up to Lee.

"Come on! Get a move on!"

Lee scanned their surroundings as Billy took off running to get up to him. It was foggy and getting dark out but his eyes never failed him before. Eleven more. Eleven figures were left waiting out there for them and none of the others knew.

"Shit!" 

Lee met Billy halfway, snagging hold of the kids' arm before pulling him uphill after him.

"Sir? Sir! What's going on?"

"We got company, kid! We need to warn the others!"

The kid was saying something else, whatever it was Lee couldn't hear him. They only just made it over the hill back toward the wreckage before gunfire came from behind them. Kevlar vest or not, he wasn't taking any chances. Lee flung the kid down in front of him, kneeling over him and pushing him to get into an army crawl back toward where the others were waiting.

No one from the team was dying today, not on his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone comes across as out of character, I want to do a mix of both Lee and Deckard's personalities without making him too different. I read a shitton of Fics for each fandom and look where that led me, to trying to write my own.  
> Also, I recommend reading "Sweep All The Ashes" Away by kittykatthetacodemon! I read it and fell in love!


End file.
